


Why wouldn't I be smiling?

by Little Giant (Destini)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, High School, Hinata Shouyou's Mother - Freeform, Hints at spoilers, M/M, You can interpret as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Little%20Giant
Summary: “You know I bike back home in the opposite direction from your house, right?”“Yes.”“How do you expect to keep up?”Kageyama pauses, considers. “I’ll run.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Why wouldn't I be smiling?

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for someone in my HQ server who requested 'Soft, soft Kagehina'!

“I’m walking with you today.”

“Huh?”

Hinata pauses midway through mounting his bike to blink over at Kageyama, who is more preoccupied with loosening the hot school uniform around his neck rather than explaining himself. He doesn’t have a bike of his own, nor looks like he plans on finding one. He just stands there before his eyes meet Hinata’s expectantly.

“You know I bike back home in the opposite direction from your house, right?”

“Yes.”

“How do you expect to keep up?”

He pauses, considers. “I’ll run.”

With an eye roll, Hinata descends from his bike and starts wheeling it away, somehow still shocked when Kageyama falls into line beside him.

They continue on silently, Hinata sneaking glances toward Kageyama who looks at ease with the summer breeze, black hair in his eyes going ignored and his gaze glued to the sky with its clouds like cotton candy. By now, he expected them to be discussing volleyball, or arguing about it, or yelling about how they weren’t yelling.

It feels wrong, somehow. At this rate, Kageyama will be home long after dark and Hinata will be late.

“Kageyama!” he finally huffs, stopping the bike and glaring over at him. “What’s going on? Why aren’t you going home?”

Kageyama doesn’t stop walking, forcing Hinata to rush forward and block him with his bike. With that, he looks away from the sky to stare back at Hinata. It’s empty on the road. There’s nothing but asphalt and dirt and grass and the boy who drives him mad.

“I’m not moving u-until you tell me!” he says, trying to sound brave and sure.

He flinches when Kageyama reaches forward to grip a handlebar. “Today’s a bad day. No one will be surprised if I don’t.”

“What? Why?”

There’s a shadow that casts itself over his face, so much that Hinata checks that the clouds haven’t leaned over to eavesdrop on them.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Can I just go? Please?”

“… Are you asking to stay over?” Hinata asks, timidly.

Kageyama rips himself away, pink clouds gliding across his face now. “What! I mean!” He deflates and furrows his brows as he considers. “I… are you offering?”

Hinata almost laughs. Kageyama is always so obvious about what he wants—angry and demanding or hopeful and pensive.

“Yeah. It’s fine. My mom will say yes.”

“Even though I’m a stranger?” Kageyama asks, fingers now touching each other. Hinata smiles and turns his bike forward again, walking with Kageyama close by.

“She won’t say no to friends. And wouldn’t send a kid home when it’s dark.”

“She sounds… nice.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata shoots him a grin before hopping on his bike and flexing his fingers. “You _did_ say you’d run!”

“Hinata-!”

“Keep up for five minutes and I’ll count it as your win!” he laughs, feet pedaling and racing forward.

Kageyama yells at him but picks up the pace.

They whip past clouds and grass, the scent of summer sticking to the soles of their shoes. It’s not a strange day, not really, when they’re competing like this. The dragonflies and far-off birds watch them from above - nothing but asphalt and dirt and grass and two laughing boys.

Five minutes in, Hinata stops his bike in victory as Kageyama catches up. He doesn’t even have the strength to insult him, just squats down and bows his head.

“Hey. Kageyama, hop on back.”

“What?”

He squints at the bike suspiciously and Hinata tugs at his arm to stand up. “No, really. I do it with Natsu all the time to the grocery store. Just stand here,” he points near the back wheel, “and hold on to my shoulders. You’re heavier so maybe I can’t do it the entire way or up hills, but it’ll be a lot faster this way.”

“Mmm…”

“Come on! Hurry!”

Awkwardly, he presses one foot, then roughly grips his shoulders as he throws over his other leg and Hinata pedals off. Hinata was right, Kageyama is a lot heavier, but it’s nothing he doesn’t enjoy when he peeks behind him to find an excited smile.

Hints of stars twinkle in the sky by the time they park his bike at the side of his house, hidden in quiet mountain hills near tall trees.

“Mom!” he shouts as he opens the unlocked front door. “Um, I have a friend with me! I’m home!”

She calls back, undisturbed. “Ah, is that why you’re late? Dinner is about ready, go clean up and I’ll get another plate!”

Hinata grins back at Kageyama as he strips his shoes off. “See? Told you she wouldn’t turn you away.”

Kageyama doesn’t make a move, curiously peering into the inside of his house with its wooden floors and messy assortment of family photos on the hall walls.

“Your shoes. Hurry up.”

“Uh, right. Sorry.”

Kageyama slowly and neatly takes his off and lines them up before joining him inside. Hinata follows his gaze, happy with himself for guessing the ones he finds the most interest in—usually sports-related, or for some reason, the pictures of his grandparents. Hinata directs his attention, pointing at one of the most recent framed photos. “Look. This was my middle school volleyball team. If you remember.”

“Of course I do,” he murmurs, although he’s frowning. “You’re smiling.”

“Well, duh. It’s a picture of my team. Why wouldn’t I be smiling?”

As soon as he says it, he cringes at himself. Right. Kageyama’s experience differed greatly from his. Hinata wonders if he has any good memories with his previous team.

“It’s a nice smile,” he says, surprising Hinata.

He stares for a little longer before Hinata gently tugs on his wrist. “Let’s go eat dinner.”

“Okay.”

“And, um, don’t worry,” he beams. “We’ll take lots of good team photos at Karasuno.”

Kageyama doesn’t cease to surprise him, because his lips curve up as he nods. “Yes.”

He introduces him to his mother and Natsu, not holding back his teasing about how much of a nuisance albeit amazing setter he is. Kageyama, red in the face, says a more polite version of “He’s an exaggerating liar.”

It’s the liveliest dinner they’ve all had in a while, and his mother complains about not being introduced to him before. Hinata claims it’s cause Kageyama is distant and always has a serious frown on his face. It’s partially true, but he keeps to himself the information that Kageyama’s smile is pretty nice, too.


End file.
